This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. One of the objectives of this program is to train new graduate students and professional scientific researchers in new techniques. One such technique which we have focused on is Fourier transform mass spectrometry. Since the departure of Dr. Peter O'Connor in Jan 2009 to become a tenured full professor in the Department of Chemistry at the University of Warwick, Coventry, England, Dr. Cheng Lin has assumed responsibility for training in FTMS, and FTMS-based research projects. He is now a research assistant professor in the Department of Biochemistry at Boston University School of Medicine, and the Assistant Director of the Resource. A graduate student from the FTMS research group, Konstantine Aizikov, defended his Ph. D. thesis in November 2009, and remains at the MSR as a postdoctoral associate working on glyco-bioinformatics. A former postdoc, Dr. Weidong Cui left in May 2009 to take a staff scientist position at Washington University in St. Louis. In September 2009, Yuhuan Ji joined the FTMS group as a graduate student, working on human H-ras modifications under oxidative stress, in collaboration with Dr. Cohen's group in the Department of Medicine. In December 2009, Dr. Yiqun Huang joined the FTMS group as a postdoctoral fellow, taking on the mechanistic studies of ECD of peptides and carbohydrates. In January 2010, the newly arrived 12 T Bruker solariX FT-ICR instrument, acquired through a high-end shared instrument grant, was certified to meet all specs in January 2010. Since then, several postdoctoral research associates of the Resource and senior graduate students from the FTMS group have been properly trained to use this new instrument for a diversity of research projects.